Bajo los cascos(Final alternativo)
by Anonimo2025
Summary: Hay una poni misteriosa que porta el atuendo de Mare Do Well y su propósito es derrocar a cierta gobernante de Equestria.(Es es solo un final alternativo, cualquier crédito de este final se lo dan al responsable de escribir este fantic).


**Antes que que lean esto quiero advertirles que este es un final alternativo que mas o menos e creado en consecuencia a la historia verdadera, la cual se llama ``Bajo los cascos´´, este final esta creado absolutamente por mi, decidí crearlo porque en la historia original, se queda en el capitulo 30 y no acaba, espero que sea de su agrado, créanme hice mi mejor esfuerzo por terminar esta maravillosa historia.**

* * *

**Final alternativo: Los nuevo elementos de la armonia.**

Corrí asía donde me dijeron que se hallaba Buck, bueno el presentimiento en la sangre tenia razon, me encontré con ese monstruo con cara de equino, con ese wendigo.

-A donde vas- me grito desafiante.

-Voy a salvar a mi amigo- le respondí.

-Y dime de que lo vas a salvar- me dijo retando.

-De monstruos como tú- le grite desafiante.

-Yo un monstruo, son ustedes los monstruos- me respondió.

-A que te refieres- interrogue.

-Mira quien destruyo esta ciudad, no fuimos nosotros, fue solo una pony, una princesa.

-Ella estaba actuando controlada por ustedes- le reclame.

-¿Si quiere pasar tendrás que pelear contra mi?

-No peleare.

-Si no peleas te congelare aquí mismo- y sin mas que decir dispara una ráfaga la cual esquive pero congelo todo a su paso.

En ese momento me di cuenta que si no lo derrotaba seria mi fin, así que use el kriptos para desaparecer de su vista.

-Puedes corres pero no esconderte- me grito y seso el rayo congelan te.

Aproveche eso para lanzarsle un rayo calorífico por atrás, creo que lo hirió gravemente, pero este reacciono y logro congelar mi cuerno.

-No- grite.

-Ahora morirás congelado- me grito con alegría.

Disparo su rayo helado, en eso sentí que alguien bloqueo el disparo, era Equs, quien decidió a serle frente al demonio a pesar que se hallaba mal herido.

-No te dejare que lastimes a mi amigos- grito Equs.

-¿Quien me detendrá? tu...- fue interrumpido por un golpe de Equs.

-Si quieres luchar con alguien pelea con migo- añadio Equs.

-Sera un placer- y se enfrascaron en una batalla.

Equs a pesar de estar herido, no se rindió y lucho con el momento para buscar Buck

* * *

Mientras tanto Safira luchaba con Gilda quien se le abalanzo encima y comen so a desgarrar su espalda.

-Ha llegado tu fin, luego seguirán tus amigos- dijo con confianza.

Safira sentía que si perdía seria el fin de sus amigos, iso algo un poco loco, aprovechando que la grifin se hallaba en su espalda se lanzo de espalda contra la pared ocasionando que la columna cediera y los enterrara a ambos.

Morir no podía permitírselo, quien ayudaría a sus amigos, que pasaría con Apple Pie. Lucho por mantenerse cociente y salir del lugar en el que se hallaba sepultado. Al final logro salir y busco a su oponente, pero no lo hallo, busco con mas fuerza y detenidamente, era un golpe de suerte, la pared a la que estrello a la grifin estaba cubierta con espadas de colección muy filudas que al golpear la pares una de ellas le corto la garganta y murió aplastada y desangrada.

-Bueno al fin me libre de ella, es una pena que tuviera que acabar así, pero se lo merecía- dijo algo cansada y salio a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

-Por que ases esto- grito Luna.

-Como por que, ustedes nunca me quisieron, ahora me toca a mi reinar, yo devia estar el el lugar de Twilight- dijo Trixie.

-Twilight llego a ese cargo con su esfuerzo, tu abandonaste mis enseñanzas y de fuiste, nunca seras como Twilight, ella es mil beses mejor que tu- respondió Luna.

-Bueno, si dices que ella es mejor que yo prepárate para tu fin- dijo Trixie.

Trixie preparo una nueva habilidad, una habilidad prohibida porque ese hechizo causaba la muerte instantánea de quien sea el que la reciba.

-Rayo arcano, yo te enseñe esa técnica, ahora sentirás un verdadero rayo arcano- dijo Luna mientras reparaba su técnica.

Ambas cargaron el hechizo y luego se dispararon mutuamente, por razones desconocidas el rayo de Trixie impacto de lleno en Luna asiendo que este atraviese un edifico con su cuerpo.

El rayo disparado por Luna alcanzo a Trixie en su cuerno u parte de un ala, las cuales se dañaron seriamente.

-La maestra fue superada- decía Trixie mofándose de su supuesta ha saña.

Se percato que no muy lejos de ay se hallaba Twlight luchando con aquella pegaso de crin colorida.

-Ahora probare si Twilight soporta uno- dijo Trixie mientras cargaba otro rayo.

* * *

-La magia es mejor que cualquier otra técnica- grito Twilight.

-Eso piensas tu, no en vano soy la mejor voladora de toda Equestria- grita retadora Rainbow.

-Eras la mejor y una de mis mejores amigas, ahora mírate ,¿te vendiste a una maniática solo por querer vivir para siempre?- interrogo Twilight.

-Y ¿que sabes tu de eso?, tu eres una alicorn, tu vivirás eternamente, los alicorn solo son vulnerables a muerte violenta, de lo contrario vivirían eternamente, yo vi como nuestras amigas eran consumidas por el tiempo y la enfermedad, yo no quise acabar así, así que elegí un nuevo y ahora mírame tengo mas poder que tu y te lo voy a demostrar- y diciendo esto Rainbow comen so a maniobrar la técnica de Starlight girando alrededor de Twilight.

Twilight se teletransporto, pero Rainbow parecía saber donde apare seria porque ni bien se teletransportava, ella volaba asta esa posición.

En el edifico, Rea o Trixie tenia listo el rayo arcano y lo apunto asía Twilight.

-Rainbow, se que esto es difícil para ti, pero no tienes porque seguir a Trixie, ella es...- fue interrumpida por un golpe de Rainbow.

-No en vano represente el elemento de la lealtad, seré leal a quien me ayudo, tu ya no eres mi amiga- dijo Rainbow con ira.

-Esta bien, no peleare mas, si quieres acabar con migo as lo, no me defenderé- y diciendo esto Twilight ceso sus hechizos.

-SOSTENLA BIEN¡- grito Rea mientras disparaba su letal rayo.

Rainbow obedeció pero luego tuvo la duda, Twilight la había ayudado mucho, vivieron muchos momento felices juntos y ahora iba a acabar con esto, como iba a a ser eso, no podía ser.

Rainbow arrojo a Twilight y recibió el impacto del rayo arcano de lleno, esto causo una gran hemorragia en el abdomen que la mato en cuestión de minutos.

-Mueres siendo un héroe, o vives lo suficiente para volverte un villano- dijo mientras agonizaba Rainbow.

-No, otra ves no- dijo Twilight mientras corría a socorrer a su amiga.

-Twilight perdóname, por favor perdóname , po..por..fa..vor...pe...do..na..meeeeee...- y diciendo esto Rainbow cerro lo ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas.

-Traidora, merecía morir- dijo Rea con ira.

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste- dijo Twlight mientras se enfrentaba mutuamente.

* * *

Equs era un una criatura muy fuerte que lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra el wendigo, después de una ardua batalla logro finalmente derrotarlo y encerrarlo en piedra.

-Te vencí- decía Equs algo mareado y debilitado por el gran numero de heridas serias que tenia.

Equs corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, pero de camino se encontró con Apple Pie que luchaba con asterion.

-Equs, seria mucha molestia pedirte algo de ayuda- grito Apple Pie mientra evadía las constantes corneadas que le lanzaba Asterion.

-Hay voy amiga- grito Equs pero fue embestido por Hilonoma, con quien se quedo luchando.

-Te recuerdas de aquélla técnica- dijo Apple Pie mientras se colocaba a la espalda de Equs.

-Si, ya la recuerdo- dijo Equs algo cansado.

Los dos enemigos embistieron, confiados que los aplastarían, pero ambos saltaron y causaron que ambos se estrellaran contra si mismos, Equs aprovecho que ambos se hallaban distraídos para lanzar les fuego a los dos.

-Tu única regla no nos ayudara en mucho ahora- dijo Equs terriblemente cansado.

-Si, pero creo que esto no era necesario- dijo algo asustada Apple Pie.

-Y que hubieras echo tu- interrogo Equs.

En ese momento apareció Safira quien corrió hacia ellos y los abraso fuerte mente.

-Oi..gan..me están cortando el aire- gimió Apple Pie.

-Si yo digo lo mismo- añadio Equs.

-Debemos ayudar a Starlight y a Buck- dijo preocupada Safira.

-De monos prisa- dijeron en coro y salieron a alcanzar a Mono...

* * *

-Hola Monocronicorn- dijo una vos conocida.

-Tu ahora no- le respondí.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías de no a verme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad- dijo Philip.

-No te hemos hecho nada, porque insistes en seguir asiendo esto- le grite.

-Por que, solo por placer- me respondió riendo.

-Pues yo no voy a pelear- le dije.

-Lastima, esperaba algo mas, ahora te acabare lentamente- me dijo en tono burlón.

De la nada cayo un grifo el cual le cayo encima a Philip encajando le las garras en la espalda y desgarrando algunos tejidos y tendones.

-Quítate maldito- grito Philip.

-Nadie golpea a mi amigos- respondió Buck.

Philip se lanzo contra una pared en hice que Buck la atravesara, entones le lance un rayo que lo alcanzo a las justas, pero este pareció ignorarlo y ataco con mas ira contra nosotros.

En ese momento apareció la imitadora, y tomo mi forma incluso imitándome en lo absoluto.

-Buck, no le hagas caso- le grite.

-No, soy yo- grito el impostor.

Buck estaba confundido pero no arremetió contra ninguno, prefirió seguir su batalla con Philip, aproveche esto para arremeter contra el impostor.

-No me ven sera- me dijo.

-Eso piensas- le respondí.

A pesar de que tenia mi forma era mucho mas fuerte y me lanzaba hechizos de todo tipo, los cuales muchos dieron en el blanco.

Algo me impulsaba a seguir, no se que pero ese algo me impedía rendirme.

-No ganaras- le dije con la poca energía que me quedaba.

-Ya te derrote- me dijo en un tono burlón.

En eso aparecieron los demás, quienes confrontaron a ese monstruo con forma de pegaso.

-No es justo, ustedes son 4, yo solo 1- dijo con algo de enfado mientras 3Q lo golpeaba.

-Es tu fin- grito Safira mientras lanza su aliento helado.

-No, no puedes congel...- dijo mientras se eleva.

-Adiós- dijo mientras rompía el vidrio con sus piernas Apple Pie.

-No, era necesario- di se Safira con algo de pena.

-Créeme se lo merecía- dijo Apple Pie tratando de justificarse.

-Bamos, ay que ayudar a Buck- dije desesperado.

Corrieron asía donde estaba Buck, y lo encontraron tendido en el piso junto a Philip, ambos seriamente lastimados, corrieron a socorrer a Buck pero Philip dio un gran grito y golpeo a Buck por ultima ves antes de caer al piso casi muerto.

-Estas bien Buck- gritaron al unisono.

-Si en a...al...assssdddddd- dijo mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Equs y yo... usamos nuestra habilidad para curar a Buck, una ves que la curaron le preguntaron como es que derroto a Philip, el solo dijo:

-Supongo que fue suerte- dijo algo burlón.

-Bueno y ahora que- pregunto Safira.

-Encontremos a Starlight- grito Safira.

Luego de buscarlo lo hallamos sobre un tejado mal herido, como ya suponen 3Q y yo lo curamos.

-Solo queda algo, debemos ayudar a Twilight a derrotar a Trixie- dijo Apple Pie.

-Y lo aremos con los elemento de la armonía- dije.

-Sigues con eso- replico Apple Pie.

-No, esta ves sera diferente, Twilight ya vio el rayo arco iris antes, por eso sabia como reaccionar Trixie no lo vio nunca su reacción va a ser distinta y es posible que la derrotemos- dije con entusiasmo.

-Bueno vamos- añadio Apple Pie.

Corrimos asía donde se encontraban batallando Twilight y la vimos casi derrotada, mientras Trixie se mantenía en pie, aunque seriamente herida.

-Twilight, vinimos ayudarte- le grite.

-Vamos, preparen lo elementos- grito ApplePie.

Cargamos los elementos y disparamos un rayo arco iris asía Trixie quien lo esquivo con mucha facilidad.

-Creían que no me sabia ese truco, ingenuas- nos grito desafiante.

-Recarguen, yo la mantendré quieta- grito 3Q.

-Esta bien- respondimos en coro.

Cargamos los rayos, Trixie se preparo para esquivarlos, pero 3Q la sujeto impidiendo que se escape.

-Suéltame- grito Trixie.

-Disparen, ahora- grito 3Q.

-Pero el rayo tambien acabara con tigo- grito Apple Pie.

-Solo háganlo, Apple Pie as lo, recuerda que siempre fuiste mi amiga y nunca me abandonaste- grito con algunas lagrimas 3Q.

Cargamos y disparamos un rayo mas, el cual dio en el blanco petrificando a Trixie y disolviendo totalmente a 3Q.

-Adiós amiga- dijo Apple Pie con lagrimas.

* * *

3 semanas después...

La princesa Twilight asumió el cargo como suma gobernante de Equestria, aunque las criticas saltaron divido a lo de Manhattan, esta ciudad fue reconstruida, pero el recuerdo masco a los ponis de ay.

Apple Pie continuo con sus escapes nocturnos disfrazada de Mare Do Well, yo me convertir en uno de sus consejeros en su empresa.

Safira, Buck y Starlight se fueron a poniville, Starlight restauro el grupo de los Wonderbolts, convirtiéndose en su líder.

Safira se fue a vivir al bosque en la misma casa en la que vivió Fluttershy, junto con Buck, quien se hizo popular por a ser sus fiestas.

Pero bueno, las aventuras en la noche continuaron, ahora con Mare Do Well, quien ahora tenia un guiñe de la Princesa y aunque las autoridades no se daban cuenta, ella ayudaba mucho a que no la atraparan.

* * *

**Así**** este fantic llega a su fin, tomare algunos personajes para a ser fantic futuros, pero míos, este fantic me inspiro a comenzar a escribirlos, le doy las gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer algo escrito por alguien sin experiencia y recalco que los créditos se los den al verdadero autor de la serie y recuerden, este solo es un final alternativo.**

**Espero que lean otros fantics míos y hasta la próxima, les deseo mucha suerte, eduquen se lo mas que puedan, respete para que lo respeten y que Dios, la Virgen y los santos lo acompañen.**

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
